Deuteragonists
by The Kingfisher
Summary: A team of extraordinarily ordinary people brought together by mere luck thrown into adventures in both small and grand scale.
1. Chapter 1 - Rena Vole

**Arbitary Author's Note: To start off, I'd like to say that I don't particularily like the term OC.**

 **That said, here's a story with some OC:s in it. I'll try to follow the style and themes of the RWBY universe the best I can. This one's more of a teaser. Tell me what you think of it in a review!**

 **This is my first story, so it will probably be bad and full of tropes. Don't hold back anything if you happen to be reviewing. Even the insults.**

 _Beacon Academy._

 _There it is, then, huh. It looks much smaller up-close. Funny, really. I used to look at the clocktower every day from my window. Guess your perspective changes as you age. And when you learn how to kill some Grimm._

".. The robbery was led by a notorious criminal Roman Torchwick.."

Rena was snapped back to reality when the newsreader's rather enthusiastic voice describing the local Dust shop robbery in Vale reached her ears.

".. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale police department. Back to you, Lisa.", the commentator ended as a slurred female voice took over.

"Thhank you, Cyril. In othhher news, thiss Saturday Faunush civil rightsh protest turned dark.." the new voice started her turn, clearly tangling in her words. _I guess it troubled you so much your drinking problem resurfaced_ , Rena thought, and pressed his face against the airship's window again.

 _I wonder how the teams are chosen,_ she started the same worried train of thought she had gone through for the last week several times. Realising this, she shook her thoughts clear. _It's gonna be fine. As long as they don't suck._

The ship started landing to the ship-pad by the end of the long courtyard leading to the castle-like academy. _Here we go. Alright. Don't stress._ The large airship finished it's land with a soft bump, and the new students started pushing their way through the exit. They were clearly excited, and the same could be said about Rena, who was already snaking past the other arrivals. She stepped to the stone-tiled courtyard surrounded by lush gardens, pathways and statues. The main academy building loomed in the distance. She took in the outside air, and observed the courtyard in awe, with no worry or concern in her mind anymore.

 _I guess it really is as big as I thought. This is gonna be awesome._


	2. Chapter 2 - Teal Retina

**Arbitary Author's Note: Welcome back! The first four chapters will be rather short, as evident by the previous one and this one. I'll be introducing the characters shortly.**

 **If you happen to read this story, please leave a review and detail what you didn't like or hated about this story. It helps me improve my future writing and grow into a better writer. And the slightest interest in my work is cool.**

"Hey! Watch out!", Teal exclaimed when a rather short girl with purple attire pushed past her. _Some people.._ she resented when she too entered the courtyard. The young woman placed her hand on her hips and whistled lightly. _Worth the trip._

She swept a few strands of her long hair away from her face, and got her scroll out of her pocket. The headmaster's speech would begin soon, but she had some time to look around the gardens and to get used to the scenery. After all, she was going to live there for the next four years.

 _Four years, huh. Maybe Vale's not so bad_ , Teal thought, cupping a droopy flower on her hand. _The plantlife is nice, and The Forever Fall forest looks amazing._

"Sorry, but shouldn't you be at the hall already? The welcome speech is starting any time now.", could be heard from behind Teal, much to her surprise. She turned around to face the speaker: a silver-haired boy with an open hoodie and a white shirt with a loosely tied tie. His posure was lazy and he had tucked his hands in his pockets. "Oh, uh.. What.. what time is it?", the surprised girl tumbled, digging her pockets for her scroll again, hands shaking.

"Ozpin's speech o'clock. I'm Strav. New student.", the boy offered his hand for a formal greeting. Teal grabbed his hand loosely. "Teal Retina. Shouldn't _you_ be at the hall as well?", she noted. "Thought I'd skip it.", the boy answered and shrugged his shoulders. Teal frowned a little: "The headmaster's speech? Why would you skip it?". Her voice seemed to have gained more confidence.

"Doubt it's anything meaningful.", Strav cocked his head. Teal's frown deepened. " _Anything meaningful_? It's your start as an official hunter. How is it not meaningful?"

Strav simply shrugged again with a slight grin. He was clearly toying with her. "And it's the next four years of your life!", the irritated girl continued, "It should be **the** most import-". Strav was tapping his wristwatch, interrupting the young woman's rant. "Oh crap, gotta go. Screw you though."

She turned heels and ran back towards the main path and the front doors of the academy.


End file.
